christmas down under
by TooAwesomeToRequireAName
Summary: the titans, titans east, and KF&Jinx, are taking a christmas holiday...to Australia! but when everything both possible and IMPOSSIBLE goes wrong, what happens? funny, i hope. pairings: RobStar, KFJinx, AquaRae, Cybee, Mas y menosCHOCOLATE!
1. The News Raven POV

Well, I'm back! It's been a long,hard few weeks, but I've done it. SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER! In celebration, I'm starting my Christmas fic.

Disclaimer: it's nearly Christmas…maybe I'll get the titans!!

piepiepiepiepiepiepiepie

"team, we're going on holiday."

Those five words set us off. Beastboy and Cyborg were yelling, Starfire was hugging robin, even I was smiling.

"CAN WE GO TO MEXICO??"

"no beastboy, I've already decided where we're going"

"dude, that is so not fair"

I rolled my eyes "how about you let robin tell you where we're going before you get angry"

"fine _rae. _Where are we going robin??"

"Australia"

The others erupted, yet again, into loud chatter. Robin waited a minute, then yelled "shut it! I wasn't finished"

"what else is there" I asked in my trademark monotone

"two more things. One, we're staying for chrismas…"

"okay, continue"

"two, the titans east are coming with us."

Piepiepiepiepiepiepiepie

Yeah, I know. I dissapeer for 2 weeks, then all I post is this? Less than a page? I'm really sorry, it's sort of a prologue, the next chapter will be longer. BTW I had to end the chapter there…it's more dramatic. To all you devout bb/rae shippers, I regret to inform you THERE WILL NOT BE BB/RAE IN THIS STORY but please don't let that turn you off. There will be rob/star, kf/jinx, aqua/rae, cy/bee and mas y menos/ CHOCOLATE!

Reviewers are loved and filled with cookies!

-May


	2. The Arrival Multiple POV

Yeah, I know, it's been ages. Sorry about that. I started this the day after the last chapter, but I had severe writers block!! Enjoy

Disclaimer: if I owned teen titans, robin and Starfire would be together by the end of season 1, KF and Jinx would have like, a zillion episodes together and aqualad would officially get together with raven (I'm CERTAN that they have behind the scenes romance) do you see any of this happening?? No? Then I don't own!

**Bumblebee POV**

The doorbell rang, followed by shouts of I'LL GET IT/¡ABRIREMOS LA PUERTA!

I sighed and yelled "NO I'LL GET IT! I'M LEADER" then I stood up and flew to the door and opened it. It was the titans west, what I'd expected

"Is it pizza?" speedy yelled from somewhere inside the tower

"No! It's titans west! All of you get down here to say hello"

**Aqualad POV**

Oh shit. I completely forgot that the titans west were coming. Oh god, we're going on HOLIDAY with them! How will I survive? Now don't get me wrong, I really like them, robin and Starfire are both really nice, even if robin's a bit to focused, beastboy and me are great friends and cyborg's awesome…it's raven. I've had the hugest crush on her for, well, ages but I don't know how she feels about me. Oh well, I'd better get down there and say hi, or bee'll have my head.

**General**

"Shouldn't we get going??"

Bee nodded "she's right. If we wanna get to Australia soon, we should leave. Is everyone packed?"

"Err…"

We all turned at the sound of aqualad's voice "please tell me you didn't forget" bee begged

"Ummm…"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT" bumblebee exploded "I'VE BEEN REMINDING YOU FOR WEEKS NOW!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET??"

"I'll go pack now"

"TOO RIGHT YOU WILL!"

20 minutes later, the titans and titans east are all squashed into the T-ship, along with 15 bags of luggage, enough tofu for beastboy (in case they don't sell it in Australia), and...silkie, who Starfire had refused to leave without.

**Enter Narrator**

Here is a small sounds tape of what happened in the t-ship.

_Begin tape_

"dude, where's my tofu, WHERE'S MY TOFU!!!!"

"Sorry beastboy, we ran out of space…so I left it behind"

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!" (Beastboy's voice rose dramatically on 'WHAT')

_Tape is broken in fight that follows_

**Exit Narrator**

Many, many hours later, the t-ship came to land on one of Sydney's many warm, sandy beaches. With screams of delight, joyful cheers, and yells of 'I need the toilet!' and 'I bags the best room', the titans and titans east clambered off the ship, dragging their suitcases. Speedy looked around. "well, now what??"

Raven rolled her eyes "the hotel's right over there Einstein"

"Whatever"

"Well dudes, dudettes, and mutant worms…what are we waiting for, let's go!"

After arranging to meet, in swimwear, back downstairs in half and hour (to go to the beach, duh) the titans split, girls to their room, boys to theirs

**Starfire POV**

I slid off my new bed and headed over to where we had piled our suitcases and began to rummage through it, noticing that kind friend bumblebee was doing the same. Friend raven, however, was still sitting on her bed, reading a thick novel. Bumblebee approached her.

"Girl, where's your swimsuit?"

"I'm not swimming"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not. Nothing you say will change my mind"

"Not even the fact that," bumblebee paused for 'dramatic effect' "aqualad will be there, and he's been crushing on you for ages!"

Raven paused and did the considering. I noticed, however, that she seemed pleased that aqualad was 'crushing' on her. This in turn pleased me, as I did not want her getting between me and robin, ever.

In the end, raven agreed to dress in swimwear and come with us to the beach. Unfortunately, she then covered her swimwear with a black dress, though she promised to remove it when at the beach

**Raven POV**

I looked hot. I could not deny that fact. I didn't want to wear this outfit, but I looked good in it. As we walked down to the beach I wondered vaguely if aqualad would like it, then mentally slapped myself. This was madness. I couldn't like aqualad, could I?

End of Chapter

Well, what did you think? Personally, I don't think this will get done by Christmas, due to evil writers block, but I'm gonna keep it going anyway.

Review please, flames NOT WELCOME

-May

Merry Christmas!


	3. Ravens Secret Multiple POV

Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so very long, it was fun to write!

Disclaimer: uh…standard.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Speedy POV**

"So," bee asked "why the hell is beastboy covered in toothpaste?"

"Because your darling boyfriend soaked me in it, bumblebee"

"Hey, don't pick on sparky!"

"Yeah, don't pick on me!"

"Whatever"

"-whoa…look at raven…" murmured aqualad

We turned to look. There was raven, her lilac hair swishing slightly in the wind, dressed in a shiny black one piece, halter neck swimsuit that hugged gently at her curves. She looked hot! I could see why aqualad was staring, and...

"Yo, aqualad, drooling"

Aqualad flushed a little, and wiped his mouth "crap"

**Beastboy POV**

"Uh Rae?"

"Yes? And it's Raven, Beastboy."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, Raven, it's so cool!"

"What is?"

"You have an outie belly button!"

"Uh, no, I don't"

"GUYS! Rae-rae's in denial!!"

The others came over, except Robin and Starfire, who were_ busy _(don't think dirty, peoples, just kissing)

"What are you on about now BB?"

"Rae-rae's in denial, she won't admit that she has an outie belly button, but she does, it's bulgy!!!"

"For the last time Beastboy, I do not have an outie belly button."

"Oh I get it; it's a giant piece of lint!!"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Prove it."

"Fine"

"Go put on a bikini, and prove it" smirked Beastboy.

"What? No!"

"Uh uh uh …you said you'd prove it!"

"FINE!" several nearby beach chairs exploded. Raven stalked off.

"Yes!" Beastboy yelled. "Okay aqualad, give me 10 bucks. I got her to wear a bikini."

"Not yet, I'll give you 5 now, 5 when she's wearing it."

"Whatever."

**Raven POV**

Beastboy is so dead. Now what? I pull on a black bikini with yellow straps (not mine, Bumblebees) and look down at my stomach. What to do? What to do? What to do? If I take out my bellybutton ring (yes, that's right, I pierced my bellybutton. Bite me) then Beastboy will just say it _was_ an enormous piece of lint. Then he'll tease me for ages. I'm used to the teasing; it just pisses me off, a lot. Besides, I went for the big finish when I got the piercing, and got a tattoo as well. It's like a ring around my bellybutton, it's black and thorn-like and it does not look good without the ring. Not at all. Well, I guess I'll leave it in and go down to the beach.

"OH MY GOD! RAVEN HAS TATTOO'S AND PIERCINGS!!!!!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ah…I can't think of anything to say

R&R

-May


End file.
